The Circle of the Moon
by ThetaWolfe
Summary: They couldn't change their past, but they could change a future. Three friends, brought together by war, fight to change what will be. Their world is left to burn as Voldemort reigns supreme, but Harry, Luna, and Draco will change that. Time travel to AU.
1. A Future Unfortold

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and ideas….and the plot bunnies in the corner. Please don't sue, I'm a poor college student that has no life and way too many video games.***

"_Cheer up, the worst is yet to come."_

**A Future Unforetold**

The desk was cluttered. It wasn't a sentence, it was a statement…a statement that no matter how worded would do little to illustrate the dynamics of what it meant for _that_ desk to be cluttered so. The surface that had once been clean of mess was alas no more. As was with Yorik, yes, we knew him well; it was laid to rest in a desolate landscape never to return again.

The wood was made out of a rich mahogany so dark it was almost black. The surface was riddled with dents and scratch marks that could tell a few rather interesting and several lewd stories…if a desk could talk that was. It hardly mattered though, the damage along the top, for one could no longer see it simply because the sheer number of books and papers resting upon it.

Behind the cluttered desk lay a man. He was sitting in a matching chair, padded black with intricate designs dancing upon the top. He was leaning forward, head precariously cushioned upon an unstable stack of ancient books, mouth open as quiet snores escaped him. Seated upon the floor was a blonde haired man. His upper body was propped against the side panel of the mahogany desk and an open book lay in his leather clad lap.

Just inches away from his limp hand lay long darker blonde hair. The hair led underneath the desk to a woman's head, pillowed upon a pale white arm. All three occupants were sound asleep, dancing between dreams of long forgotten memories and painful wishes of the impossible-improbable past…that was of course until the pile of books underneath the messy black hair of the first man finally gave way and collapsed under the weight. The resounding thud of skull meeting wood and the substantial shout of pain that soon followed was enough to awaken the other two.

Draco Malfoy, the man seated upon the floor startled and braced his hand upon the desk as he launched himself into a standing position while simultaneously reaching for his wand with the other. Unfortunately the paper beneath the former appendage slid on the smooth polished surface and landed him straight back onto his ass…hard.

The only one not startled was the woman underneath the mahogany desk that was causing so much chaos. Sitting up slowly, she peered out of her 'den' to find the instigator of the noise and a smile danced upon her pale pink lips at the sight that greeted her.

Harry Potter was gripping his forehead in pain; she could see a lovely bruise already forming, while trying to wipe the drool from his mouth with the other. Glasses, long since deemed useless, no longer sat on the usual perch of his nose so she had a clear view of his dazzling, albeit cloudy emerald green eyes. Draco on the other hand would never dare to grip his ass which had to be throbbing…a Malfoy would never disgrace oneself like that, and instead just lay sprawled upon the wooden floor. Though it may have been disgraceful in itself, sprawling that is, Draconis Malfoy could care less in his sleepy haze.

Chuckling quietly to herself, Luna Lovegood, a woman of just turned thirty-one, crawled out from under the desk with surprising grace, and stood to her unimpressive height of five foot five. One hand came up and gently massaged the warm nape of the neck of her best friend, sometimes lover, and brother in all but blood, Harry James Potter, in a comforting gesture. The other hand brushed straggly dirty blonde hair out of her bright silver blue eyes.

Fingers danced upon the tattoo decorating her forehead and bridge of her nose, and if one were looking they would have seen the intricate designs in shimmering silver just briefly before fading into nothingness. The tattoo of swirls, loops, and symbols continued on her chest, starting at just under her collar bone, tapering to a point in between the swell of her breasts and stopping just before her naval.

Both Harry and Draco carried similar markings, though not in the same positions. Theirs started on either side of their face just at the temple and ending at the bottom of the cheek along the jaw line and chin. It then continued on one shoulder, going down the arm all the way to the fingers and along the side of their torsos including part of the stomach and back, before finally stopping at the hip. Draco had his upon his left side while Harry's decorated the right.

Both tattoos were the same shimmering molten silver as Luna's and were nearly identical to each others. They were not a work of art, no matter how pretty and beautiful they appeared, and were definitely not for show, which was why they were invisible most of the time.

Instead, each symbol told a story, or had some other _very_ significant meaning. The one on their faces showed that they were Mages of the Mastery Level. By touching their foreheads it represented their proficiency at Mind Magic. Since Luna's was directly in the middle instead of the side, it gave an additional insight. She was a Seer.

A Seer has the ability to peer into the past of a specific person or object when in contact with said touchstone. They could also See into the present of people or places long distances away if powerful enough. Rarely a Seer could view the future be it minutes, months, or even years. Luna could do all three.

The color also held a lot of meaning. The tattoos were vibrant silver showing their level of power, silver being _one_ of the most powerful. While the blonde Witch's tattoo went directly down the middle, classifying her as a support Mage, mastering in the arts of Healing, Protection, and Defense, the side positions of Harry's and Draco's labeled them as Battle Mages.

Positioned on the right, as is with Harry, represented heavy offensive and attack magic with _a lot _power. The type of hexes used by said caster would be bludgeoning and great to use on large groups, with enough power to annihilate multiple targets. The down side is that was they take time to cast and tire the caster that much faster. If positioned on the left, as is with Draco, then it was lighter offensive magic with greater stamina. These spells were quick to cast but dealt less damage.

The symbols and designs on Luna's face showed Mastery of Mind Magic. That meant that she could defend her mind and invade another's simultaneously whether it be to gather information or to take complete control. She was also not restricted to humans.

She had once accidentally seized the mind of a falcon that went after her pet rabbit and killed it before she realized what she had done. By vacating the bird's mind too slowly, the raptor plummeted into the unforgiving earth below when it was left with too little time to pull out of its dive. She never quite forgave herself for that and was always extra careful after that first unforeseen incident.

Draco's and Harry's Mind Magic was much weaker as they could only defend. Since their tattoos only touched their temples and didn't proceed further into the center of the forehead, they could not attack another's mind, but it also showed that their defenses were immaculate and impossibly strong.

Hidden within the loops, swirls, and symbols on Harry's side was a form of a twisting and entwining snake, declaring him not only a Parseltongue, but also a Master over the reptiles. Draco Malfoy also had a hidden design in his tattoo but his was a dragon declaring him a tamer of said beasts.

Each symbol, each loop, each swirl held a specific meaning that usually only the bearer of such marks could interpret, but where they were acquired was far more interesting. In Harry's seventh year the Boy-Who-Lived battled with Lord Voldemort, the Bastard-Who-Wouldn't-Die. Sadly, there was to be no victor that day, and none after either. The price of the battle was the blood of many.

Hogwarts had been completely demolished before being consumed by fiend-fire. There had been nothing left of the once glorious castle that had lasted over a thousand years and numerous wars. Although Harry mourned the loss of the only place he had ever called home, the destruction of the school had been the smallest of his losses by far.

They couldn't win the war, not with the ever dwindling number of fighters. In order to fight Voldemort, they needed to become stronger somewhere where his dark taint couldn't reach them. With nothing to keep them there, and nowhere to go, Draco, Harry, and Luna, some of the _only_ survivors, fled from Europe. After four years of traveling they gave up their search for power and accepting that Voldemort would not be defeated, they ended up settling down in Canada of all places. Not even a month into their stay, they were approached by a hooded figure in the middle of a moonless night. A week later the three friends were enrolled in the Circle of the Moon.

For many centuries the Circle of the Moon had been rumor, a fairytale in the magical realm. Many suspected it existed, but none could find it. Only those who attended or taught at the mystical school could know of its location, and once you left you could no longer remember where it was. Rumor had it that anyone of any age and species could attend or even teach if you had the knowledge.

The three inseparable friends and sometimes lovers attended the Circle for seven and half years. They had spent one year and five months in each of the five towers, a fact that their Mage tattoos displayed proudly and few could claim. Most who went to the Circle only attended one tower, sometimes two, but very rarely all five.

Luna sighed dreamily as her eyes glazed over. If one were to look at her but did not know her, they would have assumed her mind had wandered into the clouds with fanciful thoughts. Their assumptions could not have been more wrong, and both Harry and Draco knew better.

The two older men looked at the blonde Witch expectantly and waited patiently until the once Ravenclaw could pull her mind back from wherever she had cast it. They did not have to wait long. Seconds later Luna lost the dreamy look that had earned her the title of Loony Lovegood.

Her silver grey eyes locked onto those of her 'brothers' and whispered two words in the eerily silent room. "It's time."

The two once rivals were shocked immobile for several seconds before Draco cleared his suddenly dry throat. "How much time do we have?"

Was that his voice that just cracked like a pubescent teenager? If it was then the others had the decency to not comment on how high his vocals had squeaked. "One hour, twenty-six minutes, fourteen seconds."

The Witch's declaration slammed them into motion with the grace of a dozen of stampeding Hippogriffs. Draco threw himself out of the room and Apparated away the moment he was beyond the Anti-Apparation wards. His job was simple, two weeks prior they had approached a man in Knockturn Ally about having specialized wands made.

Harry's shattered during the his Last Battle with Voldemort. Unfortunately the damage was irreparable and the Boy-Who-Lived found himself without a wand. Draco had lost his ten inch, Hawthorn Wood, with Unicorn Hair…slightly springy, several months after the Last Battle. Harry suspected Draco had lost it when they were in Cancun. Luna on the other hand planted hers in what was once the Herbology Room just before they had left in their travels. She didn't explain and the young men were afraid to ask.

They hadn't bothered replacing them since becoming Magi did not require such conduits to tap into their Magic. But they would need wands where they were going. For nine years they had been planning for this day.

Nine years they had chased what others would claim a foolish impossible dream, a child's fable. But now, after nine years of research and preparations it was finally going to become reality. Harry entered the dungeon slowly before taking his place in the center of the room. The walls, floor, and even the ceiling were covered in runes and words written in dozens of languages…some dead, some not. The writing was a garish red against the pale grey of the stone. It was written out of blood.

Three identical black robes hung in the corner and Harry made his way over to them. Grabbing the one on the far right, he put it on slowly before moving over to the three chests that lay nearby. The trunks were very inconspicuous and rather plain in design. All three were a midnight black with a lock and several volatile curses in place for those who were unlucky enough to attempt to open them. Their only distinguishing feature was the letter engraving on the front. One was labeled with an intricate L while the one next to it held a D.

The Wizard ignored those two and instead went to the one labeled H before he waved a hand over it, wandlessly shrinking it and placed it into his enchanted pocket. Seconds later Luna Lovegood entered the chamber with a goblet of blue bubbling potion. She set the silver cup gently on the cobbled floor in the center of the room before grabbing her own cloak and placing the newly shrunken chest labeled L in her own pocket. Now the just needed to wait for Draco.

They didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes later found the blonde aristocrat rushing into the room before taking the same actions at the other two. Once they were all ready, they found themselves seated in a triangle around the bubbling goblet. It was now or never. Once they went through with this there was no going back.

The potion before them would have made the late Potions Master, Severus Snape, proud. It was one to make Clan. By placing their blood into the carefully brewed concoction and drinking it they would no longer be separate, but bound in blood. They would be family. It was originally designed for families adopting an heir if they were unable to procreate. By doing this they could ensure that the bloodline continued and not just the name.

With the help of Luna and Draco, they were able to tweak the potion to fit their own needs. The original function was to change one person into a blood relative of one or two others, not change three into each other.

Harry had been informed of the permanent changes that would take place and he was ready to accept that, it was the pain he was worried about. The effects would take nearly thirty minutes to complete, and they needed to be finished before they moved onto the next stage. If they screwed this up they wouldn't get another chance…well, not for another twelve thousand years at least. Harry didn't feel like hanging around that long.

The second spell would work only during a full Planetary System Eclipse, and even then only during the climax of it. They _maybe_ had a two minute window, three at the most…but that was pushing it.

Sighing deeply, Harry steeled himself for what was to come before he picked up the silver dagger with gentle fingers. Placing his shaking left hand over the goblet, he sliced a deep cut into his palm and clenched his fists to force the crimson liquid to drip into the substance below. The potion hissed like cold water on hot metal before turning a glorious shade of red.

Draco was next and he took the dagger with cold fingers and a numb heart. Soon his life force joined that of his best friend, confidant, and yes, occasional lover. The concoction turned a vibrant green and then changed to a deep blue as Luna closed the trinity with her own blood.

"By Blood we shall Be," together they chanted, hands joined and eyes closed. "As by Blood we are Made. Forged in Life this trinity, everlasting through Death…So Mote It Be."

The potion hissed and spat at them as their words rang through the silence before changing into a pale white and stilling completely. Harry was the first to unlink their hands and reach for the goblet. It was cold as ice in his healed left hand. Vibrant green eyes met those of his companions before he brought the cup to his lips and took a large gulp.

It was the foulest thing he had ever had the displeasure of tasting and he had to force his body to swallow it. The goblet was removed from his slack grip before he could drop it and he felt a moment of gratitude before pain of the likes he had never felt before consumed him. He clutched his head as the pain overtook him and he was sure he was screaming. Seconds, an eternity later, two other voices joined his in the cacophony of agony.

His body was being purged of what made him a Potter and obliterating his Evan's heritage, destroying all that was Muggle. It was an adjustment made by Luna to the potion. Where they were going they _could not_ have any relations to their old selves, so she had designed it to find the one connection between them. The purging of all that was Muggle was a bonus too, allowing them to have far greater magical reserves then before.

All three of them came from Pureblood families, so they had to be related by some connection. Unfortunately that ancestor was back by a few centuries…well, a millennia and a few centuries to be precise.

After what felt like eons the pain finally ended and Harry James Potter, Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, and Draconis No Middle Name Malfoy ceased to exist. In their places stood Haydn, Lunette, and Daemion Pendragon.

Haydn, once Harry, stood up slowly before rushing to help his friends…no siblings…up. They needed to start the spell _now_ or it would have been all for not. He assisted Lunette to her feet before he shoved Daemion into his proper spot and stumbling over to his. Once they were all in place they began.

Arms up, palms facing out, they chanted quietly. The Magic began to condense around them as the blood runes glowed in the near darkness. The planets aligned and the Magic snapped as the tension released…the climax had been reached. Slowly the residual power began to disperse and the symbols faded from existence. The room was empty.

On the 20th of December in the year 2012, three people ceased to exist. On June 7th, 1991 three small figures appeared in an ally near the Leaky Cauldron in a world not there own. Time could not be re-written to such an extent that they had wanted to achieve, but they could change one future that had _yet_ to happen.

The three small figures began to stir, the Magic around them crackling in blue and purple sparks. With a new path set out before them, the three were prepared to take on whatever this new life threw at them. As the sun began to rise it was a new world that greeted them.

0o0~0o0~Page~Break~0o0~0o0

Harry = Haydn (pronounced Hey-dn, not Hi-dn)

Luna = Lunette (pronounced Loo-net)

Draco = Daemion (pronounced Day-me-un)

Possible Dumble's bashing in the future (not sure yet, I have always loved him as the manipulative old coot) and maybe Severitus (I love you Sevie). There will be slash so expect it, main paring is MxFxM with a love triangle between Luna, Harry, and Draco...though mostly between the boys. Though the potion does make them related I highly doubt that it makes their relationship incestuous as they are not _really_ siblings. Minor parings will include Remus x Sirius (Possibly Remus x Sirius x Severus later on...I don't know) Lily x James, and maybe Hermione x Ron, we will have to see.

Until next time my kiddies

-Cha


	2. Enchanted

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and ideas….and the plot bunnies in the corner. Please don't sue, I'm a poor college student that has no life and way too many video games.***

"_It's funny when people discuss Love Marriage vs Arranged Marriage. It's like asking someone, if suicide is better or being murdered."_

**Enchanted**

Tom had always been an early riser, working at the Leaky Cauldron he had to be. Many a Witch and Wizard rose with the sun and liked to begin their day with breakfast at his establishment or the entrance to Diagon Ally. Because of his job he met very normal and very strange people and he took it all in stride. Some he was sure he would be quite happy to never have the displeasure of conversing with ever again. But on this sunny Wednesday morning he greeted three people that left him reeling.

It was just half passed a quarter to seven, or so his clock read, when three small cloaked figures entered his tavern. They were small, almost small enough to be goblins, but those secretive conniving creatures would never use the entrance from the Muggle world if they could avoid it. They were also too tall to be Fae, well the kind he met anyways, so Tom approached them cautiously, not quite sure how to great them and what customs to abide by since he found himself unable to classify them.

Luckily he didn't have to wonder for long.  
At his approach the three figures reached up and removed their hoods. The sight before him stunned Tom momentarily before his manners kicked in and he was able to greet them. "'Ello there, what can Tom do for ye today?"

He tried to keep his voice light and carefree while trying to sound like he _wasn't_ prying. From the amused look on the girl's face in front he wasn't _as_ successful as he had hoped.

"We require a room for an unspecified amount of time," the boy just behind and to the left of the girl spoke, voice arrogant and full of confidence and regality. Children, they were all just children, no older then ten or eleven at least. But they were by far the strangest and most enchanting kids he had ever come across.

Their hair was blonde, no not blonde…it was silvery white, even more pale then the Malfoy's and that was saying something. The girl's was long and perfectly straight. It reached the small of her back and several inches from the end it streaked and faded into a deep ocean blue. The two pieces framing her face were also the same glorious color. He didn't know if it was a charm or Muggle hair dye but it looked oddly natural and very fitting.

The boy who had just spoken had his hair cut very short and styled in a pixie puff sticking straight out in soft spikes that were tipped a dark forest green. The other boy next to him had the same strange hairstyle except his hair ended in a red that was so dark it was almost burgundy.

Their skin was so very pale, almost unnaturally so, with a fine delicate bone structure and large vibrant aquamarine eyes. The triplets, because they were obviously the same age and siblings, looked almost Veela, but somehow he knew that they were not.

He was staring, he was aware of it, and Tom cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment. "A room ye said, just thee one?"

His question was an innocent one, but when it remained unanswered he somehow felt as if he had unwittingly offended them. Clearing his throat again to ease the tension he continued. "Alright, that will be ten sickles for the week. Breakfast is on the house, but the other meals and any drinks are not."

The girl handed him the required payment and Tom went behind the counter to retrieve they key. They were strange and enchanting and he knew there was something about them, something special and very dangerous. They looked far too ethereal to be Muggleborn and Tom would bet every penny he owned that they were Pureblood through and through. It was in how they acted, there stance and ramrod straight posture. It was even in how they addressed him. If they weren't Pureblood then they definitely had fantastical creature blood in them.

His second assumption seemed to 'fit' less then his first, but Tom knew almost every Pureblood family, out of necessity of course, and not one came to mind when he looked at them. They were definitely British, if not born then at least raised, so that narrowed down the families. But still, the closest he could come to would be the Malfoy's and he _knew_ that that wasn't right.

As the cold brass key settled into his palm, Tom's mind was going a kilometer a minute. Most didn't know that the friendly Barkeeper was actually a member of the Order of the Phoenix. His job was to gather information and remain undetected. It was amazing how loose people tongues became with a meal in their stomachs and Butterbeer in one hand. The subtle compulsion charms designed as art helped as well.

It was with this mindset that he returned to the children. He needed to phrase his next few questions very carefully. Tom fingered the plain metal band on his ring finger and he felt his charms activate. He didn't think they worked for the Dark Lord but one couldn't be too careful in these dark times.

0o0~0o0~Page~Break~0o0~0o0

Daemion watched the slightly overweight man waddle off to retrieve their room key. He was taking his sweet time about it too, the once Slytherin Prince thought to himself. looking down upon himself he sneered a very Malfoy-esque sneer at his body...this had _**not**_ been part of the plan.

Lunette had told them that they had ended the spell 3.27 seconds outside of their allotted two minute window. Sighing in annoyance, Daemion tried to bring his mind back to their current situation and the Barkeeper who was taking far too long to retrieve a single key.

It was just 3.27 seconds, an insignificantly small number, a tiny fraction of time, but it was apparently more than enough to screw up their entire plan. They would have to reassess the situation and come up with a new strategy...soon.

They had planned to cast their physical, magical, and mental forms into a different reality, a slightly different dimension that had a similar but different history. But that 3.27 seconds had messed it all up. The spell had cast their magical and mental selves where they wanted-needed to be, but it seemed their physical selves had gotten splinched along the way. It was 1991, summer, sometime in June, and he was eleven years old for Merlin's sake.

They had planned for changes; Voldemort being alive, possibly more powerful, Dumbledore maybe being dead, others being alive, some being innocent, others guilty…to name a few. And they were prepared to deal with them, but as adults, not as _children_. What could three pre-teens do?

Harry...no Haydn looked as disturbed by the events as he himself did, with a dash of shock and a sprinkle of disbelief to go on top. _Lunette _on the other hand, looked calm, collected and strangely pleased with herself. Daemion did not want to know...seriously he didn't.

Finally the older man started to return with their room key and the once Malfoy was looking forward to a long bath and eight hours of uninterrupted sleep. Later, after they had all rested, they could hash out a new plan.

That idea was quickly dashed from his mind as his magic pulsed restlessly in his blood and left a tingling sensation on his skin and it took everything in his power to keep his tattoos hidden. Magic danced upon his fingertips, practically throbbing and pleading to be used. He resisted the impulse to hex the man before him into the next great adventure.

Persuasive Magic had just been used...no, activated. His Occlumency shields snapped into place so quickly that he left himself reeling from the force of it. He felt Haydn tense next to him as his_ brother's_ own mental shields strengthened. Lunette was the only one unaffected and in fact she looked completely at ease.

Daemion cast his _sister_ a curious look before raising an inquiring eyebrow at Haydn. Haydn just minutely shrugged a shoulder before shaking his head just slightly in a negative. He had no idea what Lunette was playing at either, but was inclined to let her continue her little game.

They discovered somewhere in the middle of their sixth year, Luna's fifth, that their sister was actually quite adept at Politics, much to everyone's surprise. That, of course, would be a story for another time.

She clearly knew something they didn't, like she always seemed too, and so they were content to let her run the show. Everything Luna had always done or ever said was carefully planned and executed masterfully, and it seemed Lunette was going to set something in motion. The two boys just hoped that it wouldn't have severe ramifications later on. But they both trusted her implicitly, and besides, the Persuasion Magic couldn't effect them with their Occlumency shields in place.

Tom didn't seem to notice their reactions and Daemion thanked Merlin for their luck. The owner of the Leaky Cauldron handed the rusty brass key to Lunette and the game began.

0o0~0o0~Page~Break~0o0~0o0

Tom placed the room key into the girl's lily white hand. She took it gingerly, closing her fist around the small brass object as she clasped her hands loosely in front of her, the perfect picture of eloquence. Her large blue green eyes sparkled in amusement and her pale pink lips turned upwards in a somewhat gracious smile.

"Thank you, Tom." The girl's voice was like water flowing calmly over rocks. It was gentle, calm, captivating, and slightly dreamy. Tom felt himself smiling back before he remembered he needed to subtly gather information from them.

As he straightened, Tom began his pseudo interrogation. "Will yer parents be needin' a room when they join ye?"

It was an innocent question, staged as an adult inquiring to the whereabouts of their guardians. And it was a reasonable question as well. He hoped to get a family name and possible location, but he was also generally very curious. Where were their parents?

Tom watched their reactions closely, just as he had been trained, and he suddenly wished he hadn't asked after all. The two boys were displaying complete apathy where before he had detected quiet annoyance and slight fatigue. No emotion was shown upon them anywhere. It was as if they had placed a blank porcelain mask upon their faces.

The child he had addressed the once seemingly innocent question too, the girl, had a look of graceful sadness. He wasn't sure an emotion could be graceful, but there it was. Her pink lips lost the graciously polite smile, her eyes filled with grief and became downcast and lidded as her arms wrapped around her torso as if to comfort herself.

Tom had a moment of panic as he thought the girl was going to start crying, but she took one deep, body shuddering breath, straightened her spine, hands again clasped together in front of her, and her eyes once again met his. Never before in his fifty-nine years had he ever seen a child collect themselves as quickly and efficiently as she did.

His slight empathy had allowed him to feel some of her emotions. His ability, though small, was extremely useful for one in his business. It allowed him to recognize when someone wanted company, or a friendly ear, and even when one _didn't_ want to talk. Those were the people he usually approached, they normally had very useful information.

Tom could sense that the children didn't want to talk about their parents, but from the almost overwhelming amount of grief he felt from the girl, he could understand. Whatever had happened to them must have been very, very bad.

"I'm afraid," the girl began in her ethereal voice, though now it was laced with whisperings of sadness. "That our parents," she almost choked on the word, "will not be joining us."

Tom smiled sadly at the three children and inclined his head in understanding. "Guardian then," he was trying to be cheerful and break through the heavy cloud of grief that was hanging over the group. He could tell from the atmosphere that he didn't succeed.

"No," the girl child spoke again, the two apathetic and stoic boys flanking either side of her. They appeared threatening despite their age and stature, or lack of. "And Tom," she continued when he pulled his eyes away from her 'bodyguards' and met her vibrant blue-green ones. "I accept your apology."

Tom swallowed the apology on his lips as the girl gazed at him with dreamy and slightly cloudy eyes. It unnerved him greatly. "Thirteen," Tom's voice cracked a little halfway through and he swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep calming breath to slow his racing heart. "Room thirteen," he tried again, making much more sense the second time. "Up the stairs, down the hall. It's the last room on the left."

The children turned to leave, the one with red in his hair going first, followed by the girl and then the last boy gave him a piercing look before trailing after the others. Just as they reached the stairs Tom called out to them. All three stopped simultaneously and turned back to face him.

"Wait, I didn't catch yer names?"

The girl just gave him a wistful and somewhat unsettling smile before replying, "I know."

Moments later they disappeared to the second level and were locked away in room thirteen, down the hall, last door on the left.


	3. Shinkals, Nargles, and Hupuperdinks

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and ideas….and the plot bunnies in the corner. Please don't sue, I'm a poor college student that has no life and way too many video games.***

_"If you have never contemplated suicide then you have never been in love. If you have never contemplated murder then you have never been divorced."_

**Shinkals, Nargles, and Hupuperdinks**

Daemion took the brass key from his sister's trembling fingers and shoved it non too gently in the rusted lock. As tumblers turned, unlocking the door, Lunette took several steps further down the hall, away from the door. Haydn stepped up, and the once Slytherin eased the door open slowly.

The hinges were old, rusted over with time, and the oak door squeaked loudly in the deafening silence. Wands out, Haydn entered first, eyes sweeping franticly over the tiny single-bed room. Daemion entered seconds after him and went to check the bathroom as Haydn opened the closet.

Room thirteen was clear, no enemies hid within the shadows. Their actions may have been borderline paranoia, but old habits die hard. Besides, such actions were the only reason all three of them had survived the War...constant vigilance and such.

Lunette glided into the room just as her brothers came to the conclusion it was safe. Daemion exited the small plain bathroom and watched the once Ravenclaw dance about the room, her keen eyes observing every miniscule detail. Haydn too seemed to observe her before he held up his pale white wand and cast a few detection spells. When everything came back negative he immediately started casting heavy privacy wards, half of them without a wand.

"Tsk, tsk, Haydn," Lunette's voice floated over to him. She was right, tsk tsk indeed. They all needed to get back into the habit of casting spells with a wand. Wandless magic was a rare sight in the European Wizarding World. The last thing they needed was to stand out, well more than necessary at least.

Haydn had the decency to look chastised. Cheeks turning crimson he snapped at them to hide his embarrassment. "The room is clear."

Way to state the obvious. Lunette gave him a dubious expression and Haydn glanced around the room, searching for what he missed. When he came up empty handed his now aquamarine eyes landed on Daemion's desperately. Daemion just cocked his head to the side in confusion. He had no idea what they had missed either.

With a heavy sigh, Haydn gave Lunette a hopeless look and his sister raised an eyebrow in response. Another suffering sigh escaped his pale pink lips before he dared to ask her, "What am I missing?"

"Why the Hupuperdink infestation of course," Lunette answered with a serious face and disbelief in her voice.

Daemion and Haydn shared a _look_. Disbelief indeed. How dare they miss the Hupuperdink infestation. "_Huperdink_, little sister?"

The question was asked with incredulity and a pale silver eyebrow raised. Lunette turned to Daemion who had voiced the question with a _look_ of her own. Amusement was shining heavily in her once silver blue eyes. She obviously knew something they didn't, but that wasn't anything knew.

"Hup-up-er-dink," each syllable was annunciated and she said the word as a statement as if it explained everything. To her it might have been obvious, but they just weren't getting it. A smile curled upon her lips, sometimes it was just too easy. "Small pixie like spirits," again it was stated like an explanation. Again the two boys were clueless. "They usually infest _reflective surfaces_ to steal people's image and cause mischief."

Lunette sighed dreamily at the men-no, boys, clueless looks as they attempted to make sense of her mostly one sided conversation. Taking pity on them, she nodded her head to the giant mirror attached to the dresser.

Finally realization dawned in their eyes and Haydn got to work on casting privacy and secrecy charms on the mirror. How could they have forgotten about the talking mirrors in the Leaky Cauldron? They probably reported any strange or interesting behavior to the pub owner. Daemion returned to the bathroom and started casting the same charms on the mirror above the sink as his once enemy.

Once he was finished, and the mirror couldn't talk about anything to anyone, Daemion walked over to the claw tub and started to fill it with hot, almost scalding water. As it was filling, he stripped and entered the bathtub. It was a reasonable size, and Daemion could stretch out comfortably.

Seconds later his siblings joined him in the blissful water and he was happy that it wasn't cramped. If they had their old bodies, fitting three into that tub would have been near impossible, but in their miniaturized states it was quite comfortable. Haydn shifted closer to him and as Daemion leaned against the porcelain wall the once Boy-Who-Lived lay in between his legs and rested his head upon the pale chest. Lunette grabbed a hand towel and started to clean Haydn slowly as Daemion ran his hands through the damp hair of his brother.

It was intimate but not sexual. He wasn't even sure if he could get hard in this body. At that moment, the contact was one of comfort. Nothing about it was awkward as they had seen each other naked many times before. A year after the Last Battle, in which they had failed, Draco and Luna had gotten together underneath the stars in China when they were hiding out in the Muggle World. Harry had seen and respectively given them their space. Luna, on the other hand, had not been content with it and had shoved the once Malfoy heir and Savior of the Wizarding World together again and again.

One day, nearly six months later, it had been too much and Draco had shoved an unresisting Harry against the stone wall in the middle of a heated argument and proceeded to shove his tongue down his friend's throat. Harry had been very responsive and quite vocal as the blonde dragged him to the bed and then repeatedly shagged him into oblivion.

Daemion felt his groin tighten as his cock twitched at the memory. Suppressing his arousal, he was oddly satisfied to find out that yes, he could still get a boner. Haydn shifted upon him as he felt his brother's reaction against his stomach. Daemion hushed him, fingertips dancing across the exposed back to calm him down.

He could feel the scars on that decorated the skin beneath his hand. Daemion clenched his eyes shut to rid himself of the gruesome images…memories, fluttering behind his eyelids. They all had scars. Glancing over at Lunette who was now washing herself, their aquamarine eyes locked together before his traveled upon her exposed body.

A long thin scar ran from underneath her left breast…well, where her breast would be once they developed, and curved along her ribs. He knew it ended just before reaching her spine. He had spent many nights tracing it with his fingers and tongue.

One of her hands dragged the soapy wash cloth along her arm and his eyes were drown to her wrists. There were scars there too. They were so faint that you had to be looking for them in order to find them. Daemion had similar marking on his wrists as well. It was from being bound, tightly, over an extended period of time. Haydn's wrists were scarred deeply from where he had been nailed to a wall, like some twisted martyr.

Daemion brought his mind back to the present, he didn't want to think about those scars anymore. Once again his eyes met Lunette's and she gave him a whispery smile. It was the same smile Luna had given him when she found him with Harry on the bed beneath him and Draco buried to the hilt in his ass. It wasn't sad, nor accepting, it was happy, understanding, with a little smugness. After that night they had all become closer then blood and inseparable.

It was strange, Draco had thought she would have been mad, upset, maybe even a little sad. He had started to panic and started to pull out of Harry to begin a litany of useless apologies, but she had just smile _that_ smile and turned to leave. Just before she crossed the threshold, she turned and said in that ever calm and dreamy voice, "You may have him for the rest of the night, but tomorrow, little dragon, he is mine." It seemed she was only slightly upset that he didn't think to share.

Draco had been beyond shocked and had only been brought back to the present when Harry started to wiggle and gyrate in impatience. A lot like he was doing now. Daemion cursed softly as his dick stood half mass, pressed tightly to Haydn's stomach. No wonder he had been shifting.

Haydn shifted again before trailing his hand sown Daemion's torso to help relieve his brother of his _problem_. But before he could get even halfway down the pale and surprisingly sculpted torso, a hand stopped his and he looked up startled. Daemion just shook his head and then tilted it towards Lunette. The meaning got across clearly, they had things to discuss, his _problem _could wait.

0o0~0o0~Page~Break~0o0~0o0

Lunette was humming softly to herself as the Magic danced around them. She felt tendrils reaching for her but most of it was condensed around her brothers. The Magic around them was aroused and full of lust. She smiled lightly as she felt the water shifting around them before stilling.

A soapy wash cloth went down her side and across her underdeveloped chest before that stilled as well. Glancing up, she saw two pairs of identical aquamarine eyes staring fixedly upon her. The arousal within the Magic dispersed and Lunette sighed as she straightened. It seemed there would be no fun for her tonight, her boys wanted answers.

Lunette cocked a pale delicate eyebrow before she bowed her head in compliance. Rising fluidly from the tub, water trailing off her too young to underdeveloped body and stepped onto the bathmat. Glancing back upon the two boys another smile danced upon her pale pink lips. "I need to collect the Strangingthers, as they have stolen my thoughts. A few minutes should suffice." Lunette collected her clothes leisurely before walking into the bedroom, a wet trail marking her way as she had not dried off. Her brothers would join her soon after they had a much needed moment together.

A dreamy knowing smile flitted across her face as water sloshed, quiet grunts, and a few not so quiet moans met her sensitive ears. Right now they needed each other and she was perfectly fine with that.

Many people had asked them about their unorthodox relationship before, back when they had been Draco, Luna, and Harry. Luna usually left their question unanswered as she did not think it anything strange. Soon people learned not to ask her. Harry and Draco on the other hand constantly found themselves in the middle of a pseudo answer before realizing that there simply was no explanation. They just were what they were.

Their relationship worked because they worked. All three of them have known each other since they were eleven, but came together as best friends when they were fifteen, fourteen in Luna's case. With Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom, they became the most effective Strategic Assassination Tactical Unit conducted within the Black Ops of Auror's. They were even more lucrative then the Unspeakables.

Halfway through their sixth year, Voldemort's inner circle had been cut by a quarter and many of his allies found themselves without vital appendages…mainly their heads. Sadly it was not enough, and a year and a half later the War was over. To the victor went the spoils, and the Dark Lord took everything.

Neville died two months before the Final Battle, protecting St. Mangos from total destruction…he did not succeed. Hermione and her fiancé Ron…well, she didn't want to think about it.

They had lost everything in the War, but now…now they had a chance to get it all back. It would be strange and different. _They_ were different, but it would be back…_they_ would be back.

The noises from the bathroom ended and Lunette sighed softly to herself. Pulling the chest out of her cloak pocket, she quickly un-shrunk it and got dressed in a nightgown. She had to shrink it of course, because she was now much smaller. Sitting in front of the vanity she started to brush her unfamiliar hair just as her brothers joined her.

They exited the bathroom, steam billowing out from behind them, dressed in sleeping pants riding low upon their pale hips. Glancing over at them she came to the conclusion that they were far less stressed, more relaxed, now tired, and definitely _not_ wearing any underwear…not that she minded of course.

Moving away from the vanity, Lunette was going to offer them the brush but changed her mind when they towel dried and then used their fingers to comb their hair. They were giving her _that_ look again, the one that said 'give me answers now.' Smiling wirily, Lunette took a seat upon the single queen size bed, Haydn and Daemion joined her a moment later.

Silence rang around the room for several minutes, the boys staring expectantly at their sister while she gazed right back, a knowing smile curling upon her lips, and amusement twinkling in her now aquamarine eyes. Finally it was broken by Haydn, who had never learned the value of patience like the others.

His voice was calm and tone was steady. Even then he still came across a little angry. "What the Hell was that?"

The smile did not leave Lunette's pale lips and her amusement seemed infinite. "What the Hell was what?"

Words seemed to fail Haydn as he spluttered in a very undignified way. After several seconds Daemion took pity on him. "What our dear _Haydn_ means, little sister, is what was that downstairs. You know Tom is going to contact the Order and inconsequentially Dumbledore. And in by doing so, drawing attention to ourselves…attention we _don't_ want, attention we all agreed we _don't_ want."

Daemion's tone was not aggressive, he was generally very curious, even so, Lunette took her own sweet time to answer. The once Malfoy placed a calming hand upon Haydn's shoulder when the other started to shift restlessly. His brother stilled immediately upon contact and they waited in a passive comforting silence as their sister gathered her thoughts. Very rarely did she take so long to answer something, but her words were laced with hidden meaning behind strange structures within a riddle. It seemed this time she was attempting to give them a straight answer.

"There has been an unforeseen side-effect caused by our gallivanting. Plans have changed," the unforeseen side effect being their de-aged miniaturized selves of course. But she was right, their plan needed to change. Just once though, it would be nice if Lunette had informed her brothers of the plan _before_ putting it into action.

Haydn waited patiently for several more minutes before realizing his dreamy eyed sister had said her piece and was going to say no more. They were forced to await for an explanation for the better part of twenty minutes and her entire explanation consisted of one sentence, the content of which they were already knew. Haydn loved Lunette dearly, but right now he wanted to hex her into next week…or be juvenile and give her the silent treatment. He ended up doing neither.

"Changed to what," unlike Daemion, his voice was borderline aggressive. "What have you _seen_, Lunette? What aren't you telling us?"

He wasn't expecting an answer, not really. So he wasn't disappointed when the pale girl replied, "The Shinkal's know much, but what they wish to bestow upon the Nargles remain entirely up to them."

Haydn was trying _really _hard not to get angry, but he was failing. He hated nothing more than information being withheld from him. Daemion quickly stepped in, trying to stop the impending fight. He already knew how it would end anyways. Haydn would get mad and yell, Lunette would smile her dreamy smile and reply with made up fantasies and cryptic nonsense with in which Haydn would yell some more. And around in circles it went.

"The attention," he started, successfully breaking the tension in the room and drawing his siblings away from each other, "is it necessary?"

Lunette's dreamy all knowing glazed eyes were even more creepy in the startling aquamarine color then her ice blue. "Yes," she replied as if it was the end of the discussion, and it was. They rearranged themselves in the bed, climbing under the thick downy comforter and sheets in order to sleep. Bodies flopping, limbs entangled, pillows hogged…they were the perfect picture of contentment.

Daemion was lying closest to the door, since Lunette had taken his usual position nearest to the window, while an emotionally compromised Haydn slept in the middle, sandwiched between the only two who held his heart. That morning Daemion's dreams were filled with images that would leave him with a little problem that the others would happily take care of when they awoke. Lunette would dream of a thousand futures and millions of possibilities while Haydn would not dream at all.


	4. Making Memories

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and ideas….and the plot bunnies in the corner. Please don't sue, I'm a poor college student that has no life and way too many video games.***

_"Gravity is a contributing factor in nearly 73% of all accidents involving falling objects."_

**Making Memories**

After Tom had watched the three children glide upstairs, he took a seat behind the bar and poured himself a drink. The siblings were all kinds of unsettling. He sat drinking for several more minutes before calling Marcus, his assistant, over. "I be needing to step out for a tick, mind thee shop while I'm gone." And then he floo'd to Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts.

It may have been summer, but one could almost guarantee that Albus would be sitting at his desk filling out paper work and eating sweets. Tom was not disappointed. The aging professor looked up from the boring document, managing to look both surprised and unsurprised at the same time. Very few people had access to the Headmaster's fire place and Tom was one of the lucky few who did, but rarely did he ever use it.

"Tom, my boy, what can I do for you?"

The barkeeper took the offered seat, declined the lemondrop and the cup of tea while exchanging pleasantries before getting down to business. "The strangest thing just happened to me, Albus."

He was forced to pause as Professor McGonagall walked in, setting a stack of papers upon the Headmaster's already overly cluttered desk. "Ah, Minerva, perfect timing," Dumbledore commented with a knowing twinkle in his eyes while unwrapping a lemondrop with long fingers. "Please have a seat, Tom was just about to tell me all about this strange morning he has had. Lemondrop?"

Tom started to speak again as McGonagall refused the offered sweet. "'bout twenty minutes ago, three children walked right into the Leaky Cauldron, triplets probably, two boys and a girl, no older then a first year, if that. They approached me and requested a room for 'an unspecified amount of time,' their words, not mine. If I hadn't known any better I would have them pegged as Malfoy's kids. Their pale, like they never get any sun, and their hair was white, almost silver, dyed strangely at the end.

"They talk and behave like purebloods. British…probably, if no' born then raised at least, though there accent was mixed, as if they spent a lot of time traveling. Either tha' or they are really good at faking. After I retrieved the room key I activated the compulsion charms and asked them if their parents would be need'en a room when they arrived and …"

He trailed off; eyes flicking to the ground before continuing at the elder woman's gentle prodding. "The two boys went blank, Albus, it was like nothing was there. And the girl looked as if I had just tortured her puppy, I had honestly thought she was going to break down and start bawling."

"But she didn't," Albus asked, his question sounding more like a statement.

Tom shook his head in negative. "It was almost scary how quickly she pulled herself back together. It was obviously too painful to talk about and I couldn't bring myself to ask. It was heartbreaking, watching someone so young trying to be so brave. They had probably just recently lost their parents, cuz' they don't look like they have been on their own for long."

Minerva decided to enter the conversation at that point. She could only imagine how those children must feel, alone in a strange place. "What about relatives or a guardian?" When Tom just shook his head sadly she sighed. "I'm sure they have relatives somewhere. Give me their family name and I will have someone look in the registry."

Tom brought a hand up and scrubbed his unshaven face with it. He looked weary almost, and just a little lost. "That's just it, they didn't give me a family name, or any name in fact. When I told them I didn't catch their names, the girl just turned around and gave me this eerie smile and replied with 'I know'…I'm telling you Albus, somet'in just no' right abou' them."

Dumbledore leaned back into his extravagant and rather comfy mahogany chair, and steepled his fingers in thought. He was silent for several minutes as he started at the chess board to the right of his desk. The appearance of the children was indeed curious, and he could be reading more into it then what was actually there, but he needed to be cautious just in case.

After several silent minutes in which Tom fidgeted and Minerva sat bored, Albus finally decided upon something. "I think some introductions are in order," he began, once again straightening in his chair. "I will stop by tomorrow around noon; make sure they are there, Tom. Minerva, would you care to join me?"

Professor McGonagall just inclined her head in acknowledgement and the matter was closed…at least for the time being.

0o0~0o0~Page~Break~0o0~0o0

Lunette was the first to awaken. It was a little before noon and she knew her 'brothers' would stay asleep for several more hours. For that she was glad. It gave her just enough time to do what she must.

They were different people, here, with different experiences and different memories. But that was the problem; they didn't have 'those' memories. She had suspected that new memories would be needed to be made and she settled herself down to start.

Lunette would slip the memories in while her brothers were still sleeping; it would make it easier for all of them. As she closed her eyes, her mind began to pull existing memories apart and reshaping them into what they needed. Placing her small delicate hands upon the two pale heads, she began to insert the modified set of memories. Not even Dumbledore would be able to tell they were fakes since her procedure forced the mind to 'live' the experience, thus making it a valid memory. She just hoped her lovers could forgive her.

0o0~0o0~Page~Break~0o0~0o0

When Tom returned to the Leaky Cauldron it was well past noon. He had probably stayed at Hogwarts longer than he should have, longer than he intended to at least, but one simply could not refuse a lunch offered by Albus Dumbledore. Besides the fact that the Headmaster was considered the second coming of Merlin, Hogwarts food was just simply delicious. How could one say no?

Tom returned to the bar, grabbing his grubby apron along the way and got to work wiping down the counter. Lunch was in full swing and showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. He was about to go back into the kitchen when he saw the triplets gliding down the staircase. The girl was leading this time, her two brothers bringing up the rear. The girl appeared quite smug while the boys looked almost to be sulking.

The owner of the Leaky Cauldron moved from around the counter and started to make his way over to them, appearing all around friendly while keeping in mind the questions Dumbledore wanted answers too. But before he covered even half the distance, a patron demanded his attention. Upon looking up, the children were gone.

0o0~0o0~Page~Break~0o0~0o0

Lunette walked confidently into Gringotts, her brothers several paces behind. If looks could only kill…they had yet to stop glaring at her. She couldn't blame them though, not really. Especially not after the hell she just put them through.

They had gained many benefits from their 'travel' but unfortunately a clean start it was not. Scars still littered their young bodies and burned their ancient minds. Through the next few years they will have to tell many a false story based upon truth. They could not afford a discrepancy especially if a Master Legimens like Dumbledore and Snape broke through their defenses.

Glancing back, she caught the slight wince from her brothers as a nearby floo flared into activeness, the bright green flames exacerbating migraines both were no doubt suffering from. Lunette also had a headache, but it was mild in comparison since she excelled in the Magic of the Mind.

Their heads had to be aching something fierce though, since she did just cram their life experiences into eleven years, and that eleven years into three hours. Though, at the moment, a headache was the least of their problems. Right now, dealing with the Goblins was their first priority.

Haydn elbowed Daemion discreetly and nodded his head towards an open teller. The once Malfoy sifted away from his brother in annoyance and stared at his pale sister meaningfully. Lunette just turned to him with that creepy smile of hers and then shifted her glazed eyes upon the open teller before sighing dreamily. Daemion also sighed, but his expressed disbelief and annoyance before he made his way to the goblin. This just could not end well.

0o0~0o0~Page~Break~0o0~0o0

Despite Daemion's trepidation, their meeting with the Goblins ended quite well for them…even if they were there for just over five hours. Aside from that small detail, everything else was a success. They had agreed _not_ to open a new vault, and instead keep the money from their previous life upon themselves. Haydn wouldn't put it past the Ministry to seize it at the first sign of rebellion, and oh how they planned to rebel. It was what _their_ Ministry would have done.

Despite their original plan to remain anonymous, they had agreed to do a family blood test and claim their ancestors vault; well 'vaults' would be a more accurate word. They had seven in total…seven. Who in their right mind needed that many?

After they confirmed their lineage, they were asked if the eldest would like to claim the title of Lord or Lady. That is where things became confusing. Since magic had brought them to this alternate reality, they were 'born' to this world at the exact same time. After almost an hour spent arguing amongst the Goblins, the triplets sitting in silent amusement, they came up with a simple if unorthodox solution. All three would claim the title.

The solution was considered unorthodox because very rarely did anyone willingly share the title of Lordship, even amongst siblings. But the triplets were anything but normal. The Goblins had been wary, and though they didn't quite buy the story of magic birthing to explain their age problem, they didn't question it further.

Though they were warned that if the family magic found any of them unworthy, the consequences would be devastating and irreversible, they all agreed to go ahead with it. Lunette had been the only one not worried. Her brothers, unsurprisingly, did not draw comfort from that.

In the end, the boys were both wearing the Lord rings of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Pendragon, Haydn on the left hand, opposite of his tattoos, Daemion on his right. Lunette was adorned with the necklace proclaiming her Lady Pendragon, the house crest resting on the hollow of her throat.

By claiming the title of their family, they had automatically become adults in the eyes of the law and rightful citizens of Great Britain. Unless they outright broke the law the Ministry of Magic could not touch them. The side effect of multiple people claiming the same title of such an old house that was steeped in tradition was not an unpleasant one, at least to themselves. They were now bonded, or in more modern terms: married.

Now they found themselves bonded, with more money than they knew what to do with, hundreds of artifacts they couldn't wait to do something with, five seats on the Wizengamot, and better protection than they anticipated. Sadly, after over six hundred years of dormancy, an estate was not included.

Though the fortune was safe from Ministry laws, thanks to the Goblins, the estates were not. The law of heir stated that if the family could not produce an heir, or the heir does not claim their heritage in 267 years, than all assets are forfeited to the Government to be seized immediately and used for/at said Government's discretion.

It would appear that they would have to stay at the Leaky Cauldron a little longer than expected…just until they figured out something more permanent. Chances were though someone else would figure it out for them.

The three hardened warriors walked slowly back to the Inn. A large dinner was in order, followed by a goodnights sleep. They wouldn't be getting much rest in the following days, they knew. The Goblins had warned them they would be getting a visit from the Ministry soon, possibly form the Minister himself. The creatures were bound by treaty to inform the Magical Government of any and all claims of Lordship. They were also expecting a visit form the Headmaster as well.

After some carefully worded inquiries, and the Daily Profit, they were mostly up to date on the happenings of the new world. There was no Boy-Who-Lived and Lord Voldemort was very much alive, though this one seemed more subtle. The War was in full swing but not anywhere near the level it had been at in their world, and Dumbledore was the leading force behind the Light. Currently the War seemed to be at a standstill, with not much happening, but both sides were recruiting and building up their armies.

The triplets were a new unknown factor, and Headmaster Dumbledore hated uncertainties, even ones as young as themselves. Yes, they were expecting his visit any day now. Sadly, the one thing there were not expecting was that both visits would take place at the same time…well, not much could be said for Lunette. The once Loony Lovegood just smiled wickedly as they entered the Leady Cauldron. Maybe she did know after all.


End file.
